1. Field
The present invention relates to a system for improving brain function in order to prevent dementia, and more particularly, to a system that diagnoses a user's cognitive ability to select learning content, and exercises brain function through the selected content.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-V) defined by the American Psychiatric Association (APA) for the standard classification of different regions of the brain, brain regions may be mainly classified into the following regions: attention ability, space-time ability, memory, execution ability, language ability, calculation ability, sound recognition ability, and the like.
Dementia defined by the medical community refers to brain diseases that cause a significant reduction in the ability of at least three regions, including the memory region, based on the brain region classification standard.
Recent treatment methods for such dementia include treating or preventing the progress of dementia through drawing pictures to evaluate cognitive ability, puzzle solving provided in the form of games, dialogue, or the like.
These recent treatment methods tend to heavily rely on the judgment of physicians, and therefore, problems associated with the lack of analytical methods for evaluating the cognitive ability of patients with dementia have been noted.
In addition, various treatment methods for patients with dementia are performed via human dialogue, and therefore, similar problems associated with the lack of analytical metrics to track treatment progress or results have been noted. Lastly, even good preventative programs lack preventative effects for dementia because deterioration of the effects occurs when learning is not periodically maintained.